womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Anne Provoost
Anne Provoost ( Poperinge , July 26 1964 ) was a Flemish writer of novels, children's and youth literature and essayist . She is a member of PEN and the Royal Academy of Dutch Language and Literature . She lives with her husband Manu Claeys and three children in Antwerp , district Borgerhout . Anne Provoost writes novels for young people and adults about situations of friction and maneuverability. Her I-tellers are often on the boundary between childhood and adulthood, but the questions it asks apply to every human being, regardless of his age: what are the choices that the characters have to make, how far his freedom, when and why hampers he the others, etc. .. [1] Her books have received numerous awards and have been translated into several languages. Her novel Fall was filmed in 2001 by Hans Herbots . With beloved infidels she proves her commitment in an essay for adults to shape. Content [ hide ] *1 Life **1.1 Youth Years **1.2 Writer *2 Oeuvre *3 Working *4 Awards *5 Footnotes *6 External links Lifespan [ edit ] Youth Years [ edit ] Anne Provoost grew up in Woesten in Belgian Flanders Fields . She started writing when she was four. [source?] Because they technically could not write, when she dictated stories to her mother. Later she wrote books she illustrated themselves. When she went to study at the university in literature Kortrijk and Leuven , she resolved never to write. When she Germanic Languages sick in bed during her last years, she wrote a story. To her surprise, she took home a contest. A year later, she finished in second place in a story contest Knack Weekend. [2] Her first published in book form by Amnesty International . She studied one year Educational Sciences and then went with her husband to the USA . There she wrote My Aunt is a Pilot Whale , which takes place in the USA. In the USA she wrote for American and Flemish children's magazines. Back in Antwerp, she worked part-time for a while an international exchange organization. [3] In the meantime, she wrote Traps , and a first version of the rose and the boar . Writer [ edit ] Since mid-1995, Anne Provoost full-time writer. From 2 to March 29, 2012 Anne Provoost stayed in the Villa Marguerite Yourcenar . Provoost was in April 2006 at the PEN World Voices in New York City , a festival organized by the president of PEN America, annually Salman Rushdie . Among the guests were apart Provoost also David Grossman , Jeannette Winterson , Margaret Atwood , Toni Morrison and Orhan Pamuk . She is involved in activism around the Lapwing neighborhood in Antwerp, as a member of the residents' De Ploeg. In July 2006 she gave an interview in the USA on PBS with Bill Moyers [4] , so that they became involved in the debate on atheism . Two years later she published a short essay beloved infidels ( Querido , 2008) in which they are using a religiometer [5] an instrument for empowering the degree of (in) credulity. In June 2007 she was on the list of Green! an ineligible place for the Senate elections . In April 2008 she was curator of the literary spring festival in Ghent Supposedly, "in which attention was paid to the Phenomenal Femina Tick of Louis-Paul Boon . Oeuvre [ edit ] In her work, Anne Provoost mainly looking for the complex structures of growing people, their problems, their suggestibility. Her books are richly furnished with historical material and show a great capacity for empathy. Writing is a craft for Anne Provoost and cerebral activity: she takes the time for her books. Ideas and inspirations are often brain exercises that can engage her for four or five years and that are processed in a book after a long maturation process. In an interview, she said: "If we have, it still has a message, I like to limit myself to one thing. Stretching the empathy of the reader, the reader the chance to stand in someone else's shoes." That, then, according to Provoost to greater understanding and a more equitable judgment result. Her first youth novel, My Aunt is a Pilot Whale ( Houtekiet Publishers , 1990 ), was immediately awarded the Flemish Boekenleeuw 1991 and the Inter-Provincial Prize for Youth Literature. The book was translated into English, German, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish and Polish. The novel is about incest. Anna, the main character, is speaking here. With great care and without melodrama treats Anne Provoost in this book the incest problem, a heavy theme, encased in an ingeniously conceived plot. In this first novel, her literary talent was immediately obvious. She leaves the reader with bits and pieces, gradually suspicion, and later, along with the main character, understand what it is all about, by having read it. Between the lines This process creates an oppressive tension in the novel Traps commonly found. Falling is not a light-hearted story. The book is intended for a mature audience. And so also it looks a solid release with a photo on the front page of a semi-reclining dancer in "Rosas" style. Determining the target audience is, after her case, you Provoost. That should publishers, librarians and readers yourselves. "When people ask me why I write for young people, I usually say that I do not write before youth, but youth. Is a book with an elderly main character needed a book for the elderly?" In her third book, The Rose and the Swine ( Querido ) Anne Provoost followed a different track. The fairy tale "The beauty and the beast" was in the first half of the 16th century, recorded by the Italian Gianfresco Straparola and later became a French version as "La Belle et la Bête" rewritten by Madame Le Prince de Beaumont. Along with the film versions of Cocteau produced this intriguing tale of Anne Provoost the base material for a compelling, fascinating and composed with great accuracy and written story. Her fourth book is titled The voyagers (Querido). This biblical story is, now more than ever, timeless and current. In this novel compelling questions. Lead uncritical righteousness and unconditional loyalty to an unreasonable belief not to injustice and selfishness? Generates chosenness than perversion? What is the real heroism? One must remain blind to what is threatening? Answers you get as a reader, fortunately, no. Her fifth book in the sun watching (Querido, March 2007) is about Chloe Vander Weert with her parents and her half-sister lives in the Australian countryside. When her father after a fall from his horse is killed, her mother tries to keep the business going. Slowly, she loses her grip on the situation. Work [ edit ] *1990 - My Aunt is a Pilot Whale ''ISBN 978-90-524-0328-1'' *1991 - ''The clock and the knife 'ISBN 90-276-2186-1'' *1991 - ''Do not laugh! 'ISBN 90-276-1944-1'' *1993 - ''Chewing gum for the hero 'ISBN 90-276-2944-7'' *1994 - ''Falling 'ISBN 978-90-467-0119-5'' *1997 - ''The Rose and the Swine 'ISBN 90-451-0358-3'' *2001 - ''The voyagers 'ISBN 978-90-214-3367-7'' *2007 - ''in the sun watching 'ISBN 978-90-789-8032-2'' ( interview March 23, 2007 )' *2008 - ''Beloved Infidels. Atheistic sermon ''ISBN 978-90-214-3400-1'' *2012 - ''Springdag 'ISBN 978-90-583-8755-4''' Prices [ edit ] *1991 - Boekenleeuw For ''My Aunt is a Pilot Whale *1991 - Price Literature of the Flemish Provinces - Youth and children, for My Aunt is a Pilot Whale *1995 - Silver Granger for Fall *1995 - Wouter Pieterse Prize for Fall *1995 - Golden Owl for Fall *1995 - Boekenleeuw for Fall *1996 - Price Literature of the Flemish Provinces - Youth and Children for Fall *1998 - Golden Kiss of the Rose and the Swine *1998 - Boekenleeuw for The Rose and the Swine *2000 - Lynx Award of Die Zeit for The Rose and the Swine *2000 - Award of North Rhine-Westphalia for My Aunt is a Pilot Whale , Traps and The Rose and the boar *2001 - Sonderpreis Jury der Jungen Leser (Austria) The Rose and the Swine *2002 - Golden Kiss For The voyagers *2002 - Cub Book for The voyagers *2004 - Children's Book Sense Picks USA for The voyagers *2005 - Price Literature of the Province of West Flanders - Youth and Children for The voyagers *2006 - Nominated for the International IMPAC Dublin Award with The voyagers *2007 - Nominated for the Hans Christian Andersen Award 2007 *2007 - Long Listed for the Libris Literature Prize with in the sun watching *2008 - Women & Culture Award for Debut in the sun watching *2009 - The three-year Cultural Award of the Flemish Community (this is the former State Prize for prose) for in the sun watching Category:1964 births